1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a micro-coax cable adaptor board.
2. Background
Electronic cables may be used to carry electrical data signals and/or power from one electronic device to another electronic device. At some point the cable must be terminated where it connects to the device or to a plug or connector that may be plugged into the device. High speed electrical performance may depend on proper cable termination in order to insure mechanical and electrical integrity.